


The Third Day

by ObsessedWithBands



Series: Vacation (Why Don't We/5SOS) [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Hey Violet (Band), Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Disney, Disneyland, F/F, F/M, Fiction, Fluff, Food, Hey Violet - Freeform, Hotel, I love these ships, Italy, Light Angst, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Muke - Freeform, Plot Twist, Romance, Teenage Drama, Traveling, Vacation, jachary, janiel, this is amazing, why don't we - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedWithBands/pseuds/ObsessedWithBands
Summary: Corbyn realizes that there is something completely different about Christina...and he gets worried.Not just about his girlfriend......but about their relationship, too.





	1. The Sixth Sense

~Corbyn

There’s something wrong.

Maybe it’s something I did...but god knows what that could be.

Maybe it’s because...I honestly don’t know what I could have done to make Christina act different around me.

As soon as she saw me in the airport, she didn’t run towards me and jump into my arms like she usually did. Even Mr. Harris noticed something different about her.

And when we were on the way back to her house, she didn’t talk to me as much as she does whenever I visit. Mr. Harris occasionally glanced at me as I sat in the backseat, and I could tell that he was equally confused.

Now we were back at the Harris residence, and I honestly don’t know what to do. But, coming from my past experiences, I knew to ask her about it as soon as possible.

“Oh yeah, put your luggages in my room this time. Dad’s letting you sleep in my room tonight b’cause we’re only staying here for a day...before we go to Disneyland tomorrow.” Christina instructed. I nodded, carrying my luggage in the house and into her bedroom.

Her room was the same as always, with all the furniture in their same spots in the room, and with an occasional makeup item on the carpet.

But there was still something wrong.

“What are we gonna do today while we’re here?” I asked her, trying to see if she’d start acting like normal if I started a conversation. Sadly, she didn’t.

Christina continued to look at her closet and throw some things into her luggage for tomorrow as if I didn’t say a word.

“Maybe we could...go get some McDonald’s or something?” she suggested.

Soon enough, after she was finished packing and I was finished unpacking the necessities from my own luggage, we went outside to her driveway. Christina gave me the keys to her car, and we ended up driving to the nearest location.

“Hey, babe…” I began, reaching over to hold her hand with my other on the steering wheel. She nodded, looking over at me.

“Yeah?”

“Are we...okay?” I finally ask. Christina sighed, then stared straight ahead for a solid 3 minutes before saying anything in reply.

“I’m sorry...there’s just something on my mind.”

And that’s all she said.

We got out of her car in silence, and after we ordered our food, we decided to eat it back at her house.

I brought the bag of McDonald’s into the house and put it on the kitchen table, giving Mrs. Harris a smile before taking out the food. Christina stood by me, arranging our food on the table so our orders were separated.

“How are you doing, Corbyn?” Mrs. Harris asked. I shrugged, and then replied.

“I’m doing alright _now_ , seeing how we’ve been doing one concert each day in the past month.” I said with a nervous laugh, sitting down at the table and eating a fry.

“How about you, baby, how have you been doing in FIT?” Mrs. Harris asked her daughter. Christina shrugged.

“Nothing new...just creating and exploring each day. Something _I’ve_ done everyday is meet new people.” she answered. I nodded in acknowledgment, then took a bite of my double cheeseburger.

“Are you all packed for tomorrow?” Christina’s mom asked. By the look of Christina rolling her eyes but having a smile on her face, I could tell that wasn’t the first time her mom asked her that question.

“Yes, Moommm,” Christina replied, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear before biting into her filet-o-fish. We made eye contact for a moment, then finished the rest of our food in silence.

When it was later in the evening, after we both showered and fixed blankets for me on Christina’s floor, I decided to ask the question I’ve been thinking about ever since Christina picked me up at the airport.

“Babe,” I began. Her back was turned toward me, but she straightened up when I called to her. She turned around and sat down on the edge of her bed. I walked over to her, sitting down next to her and putting my arm around her shoulders.

“Yeah?”

“I...I’m sorry, but if I did something to upset you, I honestly forgo--”

“No, Corbyn.” Christina cut me off. I tilted my head in confusion, then she continued.

“You didn’t do anything...wrong. It’s just...something I haven’t told you about yet. And, come to think of it...I don’t think I’m ready to.” Christina leaned a little more into me, and my grip tightened on her shoulder.

The next few minutes we just sat in silence. But for the time being...that was all we could do.

Later on in the night, I got up from the floor and saw my girlfriend sleeping on her side and facing me. I slowly walked closer to the edge of the bed and grabbed a handful of blankets, then lifted them up slowly to make a spot for me.

The sudden movement made Christina wake up, but when she saw it was just me, she smiled softly and closed her eyes again. I cautiously climbed into her soft bed, marveling at how fluffy the mattress was.

“Hi,” I whispered when I was settled between the sheets. Christina opened one of her eyes and muttered a hello in reply, then scooted a little closer. I wrapped my arms around her small body and held her close, warming her up even more than she already was.

“Good night,” Christina whispered, her voice so quiet as she drifted back to sleep. I rested my chin on the top of her head as I closed my eyes, but my mind was still racing.

_There’s so many things I still want to talk to her about...but we’ve filled the whole day with silence._

“I love you.” I whispered. I tightened my arms a little more around her.

“I love you too.” I heard her reply.

But at that moment, for some weird reason, I imagined her not saying it back.


	2. Sightseeing

~Corbyn

After we got off the plane and picked up our bags at baggage claim, we walked out of the airport and looked around for Jonah’s rental car.

“He texted me that he was going to be by that sign,” I said, gesturing to the tallest sign near us. Christina nodded, then grabbed her luggage handle and started walking closer to the sign. I followed, looking around.

Soon, I saw a silver BMW pull up with Jonah behind the wheel. I waved to him, and he waved back. Me and Christina put our luggages in the trunk before going into the car.

“Hey, bro,” I said, putting on my seatbelt in the backseat while Christina did the same next to me.

“Hey. How was you guys’ flight?” Jonah asked.

“It was cool, y’know, if you count sitting next to an old guy who snores hella loud,” I said, laughing. Jonah laughed, turning on the radio to a station I couldn’t recognize.

“What have we missed?” Christina asked.

“Well...all we’ve done is go on a few rides altogether. Jack and Zach have been working on their mission to do all the rides in Disneyland before the week is over, including the small child ones.” Jonah smiled as he spoke.

When he pulled up to the hotel and parked the car, Christina and I grabbed our luggages and then we all made our way to the hotel room. After we unpacked and claimed a bed in the suite, Jonah gave us our passes and told us to meet him in the direct middle of the park.

Christina and I followed his instructions after we finished up at the hotel, and walked through the park at a leisurely pace. We held hands as we walked, and I was glad we were turning back to normal.

Christina spotted Jack first, and they shared a smile before hugging. Zach, Jonah and Daniel received a hug from her too, and then she saw _her_.

A girl I’ve never seen before was standing to Daniel’s left. She had pitch black, long curly hair, a good fashion sense, and long tan fingers that occasionally brushed her hair back. She was also Daniel’s height, which was rare for a girl--for anyone, really.

Before I could ask her what her name was, she introduced herself.

“Hi, my name’s Cerisse. If you’re wondering who I am and how I met your band members, I met Jack and Zach on Space Mountain when it temporarily broke down.” Cerisse said with a genuine smile. She reached a hand out to me and I shook it.

“I’m Christina,” Christina said, giving her a hug instead of a handshake. On her face was the brightest smile I’ve ever seen.

“Do you...know each other, or something?” I asked my girlfriend. Christina let go of Cerisse and shook her head. _Then...why was she acting so friendly, when she was so silent a few minutes ago?_

“Do you guys wanna go on a ride altogether? We haven’t gone on that Slinky Dog Dash rollercoaster in the new Pixar Pier yet.” Jack asked. I nodded, and everyone nodded along with me.

We started making our way to Pixar Pier, and I looked over at Christina.

She was glued to Cerisse’s side, and they were talking.. But, what they were talking about must have been amazing since Christina wasn’t able to stop the words flying out of her mouth. I honestly wish she was walking by me because I wanted to hold her hand, but then I saw her link arms with Cerisse.

_Who is this girl?_

When we finally reached the long line for the rollercoaster, the only thing I could think about was Christina and Cerisse. I found myself staring at the two girls as they talked and talked, and soon enough, one of the guys noticed.

Zach moved closer to me as we stood in line.

“Hey…” he began. I acknowledged him with a single nod, since my eyes were still on the two girls.

“Do they know each other?” he asked. I shook my head, then ruffled my hair nervously.

“Then why do they talk to each other like that? It’s as if…” Zach stopped. I tilted my head, confused.

“As if they...what?” I asked. He shook his head slowly, looking off to the side as if his brain was scattered.

“What do you guys know about Cerisse?” I cut in. Zach hummed in thought, then looked over at Jack, who was playing with Daniel’s jacket zipper.

“Well, me and Jack met her on Space Mountain, like she said. When we saw her she just had her head in her hands and she honestly looked like she was depressed.”

“Why?”

“Well...she’s gay.”

I took a moment to process this. Zach understood, and said something to Jack to make him laugh while I recollected my thoughts.

“She’s a lesbian?” I said, and Zach nodded repeatedly.

“The reason why she was so sad was because her and her ex were supposed to go to Disneyland for their _third anniversary_ , but her ex broke up with her a few days before since she didn’t feel ‘that way’ anymore.” Zach explained. I nodded, then looked over at Cerisse again.

“She looks…” I began.

“Like a badass?” Zach finished for me. I laughed, because that was the perfect word to describe her.

“It’s like...she looks like she could be hella nice to someone but the minute they turn away she would roast them.” I giggled again, seeing Zach cover his mouth and laugh. Jack walked over to us and put his arm around Zach’s waist.

“And what are you two laughing about?” he said. I shook my head and smiled, showing that it would be something to talk about later.

We continued to move up in the line for a little while, and when it was our turn to get into the different cars, Christina surprised me by sitting next to Cerisse.

“With her?” I thought aloud. She looked at me, shrugging. Before she or I could say anything more, Jonah grabbed my shoulders and made me sit next to him while Zach sat next to Daniel, and Jack sat alone.

“Why would she--” I began in a whisper. Jonah sighed and looked at me with worrying eyes. I shook my head, resting my hands in my lap as the ride started.

There is something _definitely_ wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> aaahhh what's happening between corbyn and christina???!?


End file.
